


Detroit 99

by Ironiati



Series: Detroit 99 [1]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: A Day In A Life, Brooklyn 99 crackfest, Collins hates everyone and everything, Connor is an innocent boy have mercy, Everyone Is Gay, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Feels, Gavin is Jake don't @ me, Gavin is an idiot, Getting Together, Hank Anderson is So Done, Lots of foul language, M/M, Multi, Nines loves his dumbass, Pure Crack, Richard Perkins - Freeform, Slice of Life, but a lovable idiot, everyone hates the feds, police type of violence, with FEELS, with a pinch of angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-18
Updated: 2019-03-18
Packaged: 2019-11-23 22:17:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18157748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ironiati/pseuds/Ironiati
Summary: What happens when you watch all five seasons of Brooklyn 99? this fiesta.A look inside Detroit's finest men and women, all had taken an oath to uphold the sacred laws of law enforcement...Yet, this isn’t about the job, this is about the men and women behind the badge it's about whoever wins the chubby bunny challenge is crowned the bullpen god.





	Detroit 99

**Author's Note:**

> I have no idea what's going on here damn it! This is what happens when you watch Brooklyn 99 and then think about DBH. It's pure crack, fluff and everything nice with a pinch of angst cause it's me. 
> 
> So for some reason, in my mind, I pictured Collins (Machine Connor) to have a similar resemblance to Gavin, like I said, pure crackfest here. 
> 
> So enjoy a break from your regular scheduled program. 
> 
> ( I can't fall in love without you's last chapter has hit a snag and I can't find that little piece, that cherry on top to tie the first part of that series up so I'm hoping writing this would help me find that gem I need)

Detroit’s finest men and women, all had taken the oath to protect and serve. To uphold the sacred rules of law enforcement. Yet, this isn’t about the job, this is about the men and women behind the badge. It's also about, whoever wins the chubby bunny challenge is crowned the bullpen god.

“Come on Tina! You’re almost there!” Chris cheered as he watched his two friends sitting next to each other and stuffing marshmallows into their already stuffed mouths. He looked over at the other contestant and grinned, “Gavin looks like you’re going to lose this round” He laughed wholeheartedly as the rest of the bullpen watched, some cheered and some just rolled their eyes at the childish display. Hank being the oldest of them all just rolled his eyes and threw his hands up in the air, “idiots, I’m surrounded by idiots!” Gavin glared towards his older friend and pushed yet another fluffy cube of diabetes into his mouth, his cheeks puffing out almost comically. Leaning against a desk next to Gavin’s right was Connor and Nines, Connor leaning close to his youngest brother and whispering, “What’s the point of these silly games that Detective Reed insists on partaking?” Nines shrugged and whispered back, a fond smile on his face, “I do not know but humans are fascinating aren’t they?”

Another voice rang behind them and both androids turned to look at their ‘sibling’ “Ha ‘fascinating’-” he air quoted before returning to twirl his pocket knife, “- my plastic ass, you just want to bone Reed, just admit it brother” Nines felt his cooling fans kick on as his face heat up in embarrassment, Connor laughed and placed a sympathetic hand on the youngest. “Anyways shouldn’t we alert them that the new Captain will be arriving today?” Before they could agree or disagree, the glass door separating the bullpen with the entrance lobby opened and in walked a tall and intimidating man, in full officer gear and glaring at everyone in the room. “This is Detroit’s finest? Wasting precious resource and time on childish games?” The cheering had instantly stopped and every officer snapped to attention, Gavin and Tina still had their mouths full and the new Captain stopped in front of them and shook his head in clear disappointment, “Get cleaned up and get the fuck back to work” he disappeared into his office as the rest of them slumped in defeat until Tina had managed to stuff one last marshmallow and muffled a cry of victory, Gavin tried to swallow as much as he could until he doubled over and coughed as he choked. Nines instantly was at Gavin’s side and trying to help the man.

Soon after everyone reluctantly went back to work and Gavin pouted at his terminal, Nines chuckled and shook his head, “Gavin, you’re still a winner in my eyes” Gavin glanced at his partner with a raised brow and smirked, “Thanks tin-can...but this is not over, you hear that T? This is not over!” He heard Tina laugh over by her desk and she flipped him off, “I’m the goddess so suck it Gav!” assorted chuckles and snorts were heard around the pen.

Nines smiled before his LED blinked yellow, “Detective, we’re being called in. A robbery on E. Grand and Eastbury” Gavin groaned and stood, the man stretched his arms over his head and Nines quickly averted his gaze as a sliver of the detective’s abs peeked out. He felt his face heat up and quickly stood and glanced over at his brother's desk. Collins smirked and made a crude gesture and Nines huffed, “Hurry up detective” The android briskly walked towards the entrance and trying to ignore his brother’s laugh. Gavin rolled his eyes, “wait up tin-can”

 

****

 

“According to your report, the robbery took place around an hour ago. Majority of items taken were phones, tablets, and cameras. Anything else you can recall? Possibly an ex-employee that has a grudge?” The shop was an antique electronic store, old relics of the past were sold here from iPods to even older camera models. Nines had spoken to the owner the moment they stepped inside. Gavin had gone over to another officer to get information from them. Before Nines could even ask for any more details, Gavin perked up, “hey dipshit, I already solved the case” Nines tilted his head and turned to look at Gavin, “How so, Detective?”

Gavin smirked, “We’re looking for two white males in their mid-twenties and one of whom has a scar on his left cheek” the shorter male grinned proudly and Nines had to fight the smile from spreading on his face, “oh? And how do you know this?” Gavin schooled his features into a blue steel look and spoke in a deep voice that may have made Nines processor overheat. “I had an informant on the inside, for years he’s been looking over the place...watching, waiting, learning...his code name: fluffy cuddle bear” he backed up and reached for a teddy bear with a hidden camera in the back, “I figured there had to be a working camera in this dump and lo and behold-” he turned the bear around and showed the android the footage of the perps breaking into the shop. Nines chuckled and shook his head fondly, “Impressive Detective, glad to know you can still do your job” he teased and Gavin snorted and looked at the bear, “You did it fluffy, you busted them...time for you to come home” He placed the bear in front of him and changed his voice, “I’m not sure if I can, it's been so long, I don’t know who I am anymore” Nines LED blinked yellow before letting out a static-filled laugh. “Detective, you are something else”

 

****

“Hey dickhead, heads up Captain twelve o’clock” Collins called out to Gavin who was perched on Nines desk and was describing the new C.O as a robotic asshole with no soul, he even mimicked a horrible imitation of a robot. Detective Reed was an asshole, good at his job (something he dreads admitting) but he was a pain in everyone’s ass. He would trade jokes in which most were self-deprecating to the point where he almost felt pity for the man, _almost_ . He hated humans but he had a list, a _very_ small list of humans that wasn’t on his hit list. He watched in amusement as Gavin froze and slowly turned to look at a fuming Captain, a smirk spread over his features and he twirled his favorite knife around his fingers. As he watched the Captain chew Gavin out and Nines being the lovestruck fool comforting the embarrassed Detective. Thinking that would be over and done with the Captain glanced at him and call him into his office. With a groan and a whispered curse, he pushed himself up and slipped his knife back in his belt before walking into the pristine office.

“ _Sir-_ ” he may be the new Captain but he wasn’t some pushover Android like his brothers, he hated humans with a damn passion, it was one of the reasons Gavin wasn’t on his hit list. The man hated androids just as much as he hated humans and they formed some resemblance of a truce. He almost respected Gavin but he wasn’t going to dwell on that, not that the Captain would have his own respect. The captain raised a brow and chose to ignore his disrespect, “Tell me more about the team” simple and straight to the point, he can do that. “Nines, Connor and I are the best androids on the team, let me get that out first. Then there’s Officer Chen and Miller, both who are decent at their jobs, Anderson is a drunk but ever since my sunshine and rainbow older brother became his partner, he started to put some effort in being a functioning human. And then there’s Reed, an asshole on good days and a shithead on bad, but he’s a damn good cop”

Okay so maybe he grew fond of the detective and his stupid jokes and his shitty personality, when they trade insults back and forth and had evolved from a hostile environment to banter between- dare he say- friends. ” he has anger issues and on really bad days we all tend to leave him alone and let my brother, Nines deal with it. That fool is head over heels and you know for an Android he has no balls to just confess” he huffed and the Captain rolled his eyes, “that is all, you are dismissed” Collins frowned and left the office before walking to Gavin with a smirk, “he’s a jackass and you’re right, I’m sure he’s  a robot with no soul” Gavin threw his head back and laughed.

This was going to be an interesting change of pace.


End file.
